


Day 10: Underneath the Mistletoe

by fantasybean



Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John get caught under the mistletoe at their annual Christmas Eve Party.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Day 10: Underneath the Mistletoe

Classic Christmas tunes blared through the tinny speakers in 221b Baker Street and their annual Christmas Eve Party was in full swing. It was the place to be for lonely hearts and misfits alike, and residents Sherlock and John were for once in agreeance that it was a fun idea. Sherlock enjoyed watching the intricacies of social interactions and showing off his skills of deductions amongst colleagues – _friends, Sherlock_ – and John enjoyed spending time with people other than just Sherlock (though he did enjoy spending time with just Sherlock a lot too, not that he thought about that too much… or every day…).

It was relatively busy this year, after the first Christmas Party last year had been a hit a few more people had the confidence to come to the event this year. Mike had turned up along with his wife, Molly and her new boyfriend of 2 weeks that she’d met online were there giggling giddily on the sofa, Lestrade had come alone, and John managed to interrupt his and Sherlock’s greetings before the consulting detective tried to discuss the man’s failing marriage to him. Mrs Hudson was the life of the party as usual – flitting about and chatting to everyone with enthusiasm. Mycroft had arrived an hour after everyone else, looking slightly like he was sucking on a lemon, but had taken up a stool by the window and was currently having what seemed to be a pleasant enough conversation with one of John’s colleagues from the clinic. Other than the usual gang, a few colleagues both from Scotland Yard and John’s part time GP job were in attendance, including Sarah, Anderson and Donavon.

The group mingled, drank, and were merry. A small handful of them even managed a game of charades, which Sherlock and John won (Lestrade had an unproven theory that the pair could read one another’s minds. That, or they were cheating. Lestrade favoured the former).

“This gathering is going quite well.” Sherlock said into John’s ear as the shorter man leant against the kitchen doorframe and watched his friends having fun.

John looked up to find his flatmate just beside him, a glass of mulled wine in his hand to match his own one, and the slender gentleman was wearing a delicious red shirt that just looked devastating. His pale skin glowed under all the Christmas lights and John’s throat was dry.

“Don’t you think?” Sherlock prompted.

John snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat “Yeah – yes! It’s really good. Even better than last year.” He smiled.

“I like your jumper.” Sherlock said, slightly awkwardly, before taking a sip of his drink and looking everywhere but at John.

“Oh. Thank you.” John flattened the woollen jumper he wore with a pleased smile. It was red and had white decorative patterns around the neck and wrist holes “I got it from Sainsburys.”

“Ah, was that the item you had to take back because the tag was left on?” Sherlock smirked fondly at the memory of John’s face when he unpacked that shopping bag.

“Yep. First the chip and pin machine row, then the tag incident. If I’m not careful they’ll ban me from that shop.”

Sherlock chuckled.

“Oh goodness! Look who’s under the mistletoe!” an excited voice yelled over the music. John looked around trying to see who had been caught under one of Mrs Hudson’s sneaky spots. Both himself and Sherlock almost stiffened as most eyes in the room fell upon them. They looked up in unison and saw the item dangling above their heads, almost taunting them.

John’s jaw dropped open and he looked at the man beside him.

“Go on, boys! It’s tradition!” Lestrade cheered.

“Yeah, go on!”

“Kiss him!”

Sherlock looked down at John with slightly bewildered eyes before his face changed to one of amusement and mischief.

“I uh…” John stammered.

“I’ve always wondered how good Three-Continents-Watson is under the mistletoe.” Sherlock’s eyes flickered down to his lips.

A spark of shock ran through John that quickly ignited his confidence, a confidence he hadn’t had around Sherlock yet – too worried that he would step over an invisible line between them. Too worried that he’d be rejected. It vanished in that moment and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, that’s a big name to live up to.” John raised an eyebrow.

“It is indeed. I doubt you’ll have much trouble though, you’re incredibly adept in all other areas, John.” Sherlock said.

John couldn’t wait any longer, he used his free hand to grab at the front of Sherlock’s shirt and pull the man towards him and they kissed. It was chaste for a few moments, just lips meeting. John hummed in contentment and Sherlock took that as his cue to kiss back and it evolved into lips moving and tongues sliding together.

John began walking Sherlock backwards to the other side of the kitchen doorframe and gating him in as they kissed.

He thought he might be hearing some indistinct cheers and hoots but to be honest all John really heard was Sherlock’s lips and his breathing and his soft hums.

They walked blindly back towards the hallway and disappeared into Sherlock’s bedroom with a slam of the door.

* * *

“They’re still out there.” Sherlock frowned from behind the door as he zipped his trousers up and tucked in his shirt.

“Of course they are, it’s barely ten o’clock.” John shrugged as he sat on the edge of the rumpled bed tying his shoe laces.

“But this is our flat.”

John huffed a laugh and got up to stand in front of the man. He pulled him down for another kiss, short and sweet and not going anywhere other than a place of comfort this time.

“I know after what just happened you want the place to ourselves. But hey, we’ve got all day tomorrow for it.” He folded Sherlock’s collar down and did his second-to-top button up.

“Promise?” Sherlock eyed him suspiciously.

“Please. As if I’d pass up a whole day of sex with you after that performance.”

“Fair enough. I suppose the quicker we go out there the quicker we can direct this party to it’s end. In a polite manner, of course.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Good plan.” John patted his backside and went for the door.

They were met with whistles and hollers.

“Alright, alright, enough of that.” John calmed them with waving hands as Sherlock stood slightly behind him looking rather vague as if not wanting to commit to an emotion in front of such a large group.

“Can’t believe it took you two so long!” Mike called from his spot by the fireplace, and quite a few other guests seemed to agree.

John laughed good-naturedly “Well,” he wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist “We got there in the end.”

Sherlock looked down and met his eyes which sparkled in joy. They met in a short kiss again before Sherlock squeezed his shoulder and announced “Perhaps some violin music to calm you all down from such an exciting evening.” He sent Molly a knowing look and she blushed with a grin and a thumbs up and a point to John.

“That’s a tremendous idea.” Mycroft cleared his throat “I’ve called for a car to pick me up, but I’d enjoy a piece before I go.”

Sherlock sent his brother a short smile.

He picked up his violin and put bow to string. His eyes met John’s once more and he started playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always appreciate any kudos or comments :)


End file.
